When Worlds Collide
by vvebster
Summary: Canada's super soldier was left in the dust while Steve took a nap in ice. Seventy years later she finally meets the famous Captain America, but when everyone else he knows is gone or going, she still looks twenty. By then she's sharing an apartment with fellow Canadian Wade Wilson. But Elizabeth has trouble letting go of the past and Steves presence is like a drug to her.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OC, the other characters were created by Marvel.**

When Canada saw the popularity of Captain America and the money he was bringing into the States military they decided to create a super soldier of their own. Yet with all their top scientists, they had trouble. So Canada's government made a deal. Their Prime Minister, William Lyon Mackenzie King sat down with President Franklin D. Roosevelt to discuss allowing Canada to borrow the scientists behind Captain America's transformation. After a week of debating, they finally came to an agreement. Since there was no trace of original serum, the States were afraid that Canada's soldier would come out more powerful. So they allowed Canada to add their scientists to their team as long as their soldier will be women. They advertised it as a bond between the two nations. North America will have a power couple, Captain America and Miss Canada.

It took Canada some time, but they finally achieved their goal. Before putting Miss Canada out into the lime light they threw her into training. They wanted to make sure she could catch up with the now famous Captain America, but still be able to appear flawless for the cameras. While she was training, Canada and the States were teaming up to schedule the couple's first meeting. The Captain was in Europe finishing a mission and was ordered to come back as soon as he was finished. Yet he never returned. The death of Captain America had more impact than anything he ever accomplished, and soon the war was over. With no need of their new creation, Canada's military gave Miss Canada an honorary pink slip.

You see what they failed to notice was that Canada's super soldier had an ability that the States didn't. After a while she realized her body could heal rapidly, allowing her to survive anything she went through so far. She's 94 and still looks like she'd be in her 20's. This is Miss Canada's story.

 **Wanted to give a nice background before we get into things. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Kill Killed

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OC, the other characters were created by Marvel.**

Elizabeth Brooks sat in a bar watching the rain fall on the window sill as a women walked up to her table. Her eyes were on a motel across the road. Its neon sign shined through the rain reading 'Have a Nap' in blue. Elizabeth didn't notice the blond until she cleared her throat. She looked in the reflection to see that she was a solid ten before she turned around.

"My friends had enough of me staring at you and told me to come over," the woman said shyly. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, "well I'm glad they made yeah." She looked back at the motel, noticing a car pulling up into its parking lot.

The blond extended her hand out, "my name's Rose." Elizabeth took another look at the motel. The man that stepped out of the car made her sigh. She grabbed her bag and jacket and stood up.

"Rose I'm regretting saying these words but I gotta go," Elizabeth said, moving past her.

"I can come with you if you'd like," Rose flirted.

Her words hit Elizabeth right in the stomach. She stopped at the doorway, opened her mouth, closed it, and bit her lip, "I really gotta go."

Elizabeth angrily through her jacket on as she stepped into the rain to cross the street. She muttered to herself as she opened her bag to load her gun, "fucking guy ends up being three hours late and shows up right when I get the opportunity to get laid. I ain't getting paid enough to pass a ten like that." She walked to the guys motel door, pulled out her gun and opened the door. There in the doorway was her kill, already killed. He laid on his front presenting her a fresh exit wound in his skull.

"What the-" She looked over to see a guy dressed in a leather red and black morphsuit standing next to the bed.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Who am I? Who are you? You just killed my hit!" She pointed her gun to the man on the floor just to make it more clear.

"Your hit? Sorry honey but that sad excuse of a man was my hit." His head cocked to the side, "But hey he already paid for the room so what do you say we put this bed to good use."

"You just lost me a hundred grand and a blond at the bar and you expect me to just fuck you? Yeah sorry not gonna happen." With one swift motion, Elizabeth aimed her gun and shot the guy in the gut before walking out. Looking over across the bar she watched Rose and her friends walking down the street. Elizabeth swore under breath as she watched her chances literally walk away. She stepped out into the rain, hoping that maybe another blond would pick her up. Two in one night isn't common but it happens.

"So I'm gonna take that as a polite no," a voice called behind her. Elizabeth turned to see the man in black and red walk out of the room. She was confused as to how he survived let alone how he managed to stand and walk. She took a step closer to him just as he shot her in the head, sending her on her back.

"If I can't have you, no one will," the man said in a low mocking voice. He laughed at his own joke as he walked past Elizabeth's body, his eye on the bar. He was stopped by someone grabbing his foot. Looking down he saw Elizabeth, her entry wound healing right before his eyes.

"How'd you survive?" She asked.

The man kneeled down to the cement, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Share stories over a beer?" Elizabeth suggested.

The man shrugged, "yeah sure."

The two were in the bar until closing. Going back and forth sharing stories about the ability they had in common. The man said he was Wade Wilson or what some called Deadpool. He told her about some freak experiment he was a part of and how he ended up being able to heal. Elizabeth sat as he talked about his revenge story.

"So now you're a mercenary?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yup but enough about me, I wanna know how a number like you walked into my life," Wades shameless flirting was amusing, making Elizabeth smile.

"Been around enough to know that you gotta look out for you," she shrugged, "I guess I'm just doing what I know best."

"Yeah yeah, the 'I'm alone in the world' strong guy act. But what about this?" Wade pointed at his forehead at the same location he shot her.

"Canada's military experiment. They wanted to enhance genes instead of just muscle matter so they took DNA samples of every woman in the military. I guess I was the only one that matched." Elizabeth looked down at her glass. She wasn't known to open up to strangers but Wade's healing ability made her feel like she was talking to an old friend.

"Wait… Canada military, super soldier… sexy girl… OH MY GOD YOU'RE MISS CANADA!" Wade blurted, making the bartender look over at the two.

Elizabeth tried calming him down by putting a finger to her lips, "Shhh don't call me that. Wait how do you know that?"

"Captain America was my hero back when I was a kid. You were like a conspiracy theory for us Canadian boys. I never thought you'd be real though. If you're from way back then… OH MY GOD YOU'RE LIKE NINETY!" Wade blurted again.

The bartender looked over at them, "okay, I think he's had enough."

"Okay I think I should go," Elizabeth said. She grabbed her jacket and bag and walked out.

"Wait, Elizabeth!" Wade chased after her. She stopped in the street. "I'm sorry, but come on this is a lot to process."

"No, I'm sorry I opened up and told you way too much. I guess, I just never met someone like me before," Elizabeth turned to face him. Wade noticed her hard exterior was gone.

"What? Deviously sexy and awesome with a gun?" Wade joked. He got her to smile a bit. "Walk away now and you pass on a pretty awesome friendship, I make great pancakes."

"Thats your skill you're most proud of? Pancakes?" Elizabeth asked, she could feel herself coming back to normal.

"Wanna see for yourself?" Wade extended his hand. Elizabeth took it, hooking her arm with his the two walked down the street.

 **Wanted this posted sooner than later since the prologue was short. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Lieutenant Meets Captain

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OC, the other characters were created by Marvel.**

Wade and Elizabeth quickly became friends. If they weren't on missions they were hanging out together. The two bought a two-bedroom apartment in New York when their leases ended for their old places. For Elizabeths birthday, Wade bought her a giant tv for the apartment. Beside the tv was a shelf filled with DVDs of classic movies from the 40's. For Wades birthday Elizabeth took him strip clubbing. They did what Elizabeth called a 'strip club crawl' going to the best clubs in NY until they were kicked out of a male strip club because Wade got on stage and started pole dancing.

Its spring now and the two were in between jobs. Wade was on the couch eating a sloppy joe while Elizabeth walked out of her room dressed in her old military uniform. For its age, the uniform held up nicely. The buttons had been resewn and the boots have had many sole replacements. Her constant care for it made the uniform look new. Her reflection appeared on the tv as she walked behind the couch towards the door. Wade turned around to check to see if what he saw on the tv was real.

"And where are you going dressed like that young missy?" He asked.

"Got a call from SHIELD. They offered me a job. Said they couldn't say what it was on the phone, all they asked was if I still had my uniform."

"And after all these years you actually do. Wow, the oldest thing I own is this," Wade pulled at his mask. Despite how close the two were he hasn't shown Elizabeth his face. She's asked multiple times but the answers she got were all the same. Wade would make an excuse, calling his face a walking horror show or something similar and that she'd sleep better without seeing it.

"I wear it for formal things, like funerals or weddings." Elizabeth looked in the mirror, adjusting her bun.

"Fun," Wade said sarcastically, "you haven't worked with SHIELD before."

"Nope. Got a godson that has though. Says they are the good guys with lots of government funding. Which means my paycheque will be nice."

"Ooh well play nice," Wade sing songed, turning back to the tv.

"Will do," Elizabeth mimicked as she opened the door to their apartment and walked out.

As she got to the lobby of the building Elizabeth spotted a black SUV parked outside. There was a man in a suit and glasses leaning on the side of the vehicle. He was shorter than her, his hair was well kept and his face was cleanly shaven.

"Who are you supposed to be? Agent Smith?" Elizabeth asked when she walked onto the street.

"Actually it's Coulson and it's an honor to meet you, Lieutenant Brooks." Agent Coulson's voice held a serious tone. He opened the car door and motioned his hand inviting Elizabeth in the vehicle.

Elizabeth took his offer and scooted over to the other side, allowing the agent to come in next to her, "gotta admit, no one's called me that in a while." The driver pulled the car out of its parking spot and started driving.

"Well, that's why we contacted you. Do you remember what happened to Captain Rogers in 1945?"

"He took control of a Hydra plane and it crashed somewhere in the Atlantic ocean," as Elizabeth spoke a memory popped into her head. She was packing her apartment, getting ready to move out to Ottawa and then fly to Washington to meet Captain America. It was any girls dream to be in her shoes. Yes, it was only for publicity but she fantasized that their fake fondness for each other would grow into something true. It was when she was labeling boxes when Howard Stark knocked on her door. He was the head American scientist in her project and the two became friends. He chose to be the one to tell her about Steve's death, he knew it'd be better coming from him.

Elizabeth shook her head, coming back to the present, "Why are you asking me this?"

Coulson waited a moment, he then sighed and took off his sunglasses, "The ice is melting up north, a couple of fishermen found what they thought to be an old submarine or even an alien spacecraft. Turns out it was the plane."

"You found him?" Elizabeth cut him off.

"Lieutenant, we found him alive," Coulson watched as Elizabeth broke their eye contact, staring at the seat in front of her. He continued, "He was frozen, we managed to thaw him out. We're not sure how long he was awake after the crash but our best guess is not that long, he looks around the same age as yourself… Lieutenant?"

Elizabeth was listening, she was just trying to understand the situation. "He's going to wake up in a brand new century," her voice was quiet as if her statement was her thinking out loud.

"Yes, and he needs someone that's transitioned from the 40's to now."

"Agent, you do know I've been awake all this time right? I've lived through all these years. Learned the new technology and slang alongside everyone else. I didn't just wake up and taught myself how a smartphone works."

"When he wakes up he needs a face that he recognizes."

"He has no idea who I am."

"He knows you, Lieutenant, he was given photos and information about you coming to Washington."

Elizabeth tried to think of her next excuse, "Well where is he? Area 51?"

"No he's in here," Coulson spoke as the car parked in front of a building. He put his sunglasses back on as he stepped out of the car.

Elizabeth looked up at the building, her mind was being thrown back to when she was in her twenties. That young hopeful girl was coming back. Coulson opened her door, "Lieutenant." Elizabeth walked out and began following him in.

"Don't call me Lieutenant, I haven't been one since long before you were born."

"Then perhaps you prefer Miss Canada?" Coulson said, his serious face turned into a smirk as he turned to face her in the elevator.

"Call me that again and I'll rip your tongue out," Elizabeth said with a straight face.

"Noted. Any suggestions then?"

"Nightmare," Elizabeth said. She's been trying that name out for a few years now. One of her hits said she was constantly in her nightmares and she took that as a compliment.

"I'll stick to Elizabeth." Coulson decided. The elevators opened to reveal the whole floor was a giant room. There were monitors on one wall showing images of an old hospital room and vital signs. The people running around were either in lab coats or dressed in a navy SHIELD suit. In the middle, there was a decent sized box with a door and windows. Screens showing a street were next to the windows, as well as lights.

"It's like a movie set," Elizabeth said, walking into the room she took it all in. Coulson walked over to the monitors and talked to one of the lab-coated people.

"He's due to wake up sometime today, we want you in there. He'll see you first." Coulson said, leading Elizabeth to the box.

"And what do I tell him? 'Uh, lovely to meet you oh uh its the 21st century.' Yeah, that'll go smooth."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, and we'll come in to tell him the specifics once he's heard it from you." Coulson opened the door to the box. Elizabeth could see Steve laying in the hospital bed. Whoever designed the room did a good job, it truly looked straight out of the forties.

"You know this isn't gonna go well," Elizabeth sighed.

"We're prepared for the worst."

Elizabeth stepped into the room. Hearing Coulson close the door behind her, she noticed the radio on the bedside table was on. It was broadcasting a old baseball game. Elizabeth wasn't into baseball that much but didn't want to change it in fear that that was the only thing SHIELD set up on that radio. She felt awkward in the small room. Her layered uniform made her sweat, so she decided to take off her jacket and place it on the chair and sit down. She didn't like looking over at him, she felt staring at him sleeping was a weird invasion of privacy. So she looked at the walls, trying to focus on the details. She wasn't sure how much time passed when he started to stir. Elizabeth watched as Steve looked around before sitting up.

"Captain Rogers, I'm-"

"Miss Canada, I know," Steve breathed.

Elizabeth swallowed her pride and didn't correct him, "Yes, I've been waiting awhile to meet you." She wasn't lying.

Steve looked over at her, then at the radio, "where are we?"

"New York," Elizabeth could tell he didn't believe her. As he stood so did she.

"That game," Steve pointed at the radio, "was from 1941, I know because I was there." He walked up to her, "wink if were being held captive." He's voice was barely a whisper.

"Captain Rogers I'm telling the truth," Elizabeth didn't know how to explain.

"Don't lie to me," He raised his voice.

Suddenly two men came through the door. "Calm down Captain," one of them said. When Steve wouldn't move the two took a step closer. Steve rushed them and pushed them through the wall, officially breaking the facade. Elizabeth didn't know what to do so she chased after him. She swore under breath as she ran. He was faster than average, and Elizabeth never needed to go this fast since training. She followed him down the stairs to the lobby, watching as agents started to run around while an alarm blared through the PA. When she went through the main doors she saw that he was a block ahead of her.

"You're out of shape Lieutenant," a man with an eye patch spoke in an SUV. The door opened, to reveal Coulson, "She doesn't like being called that sir." As soon as Elizabeth got into the car, it started to speed off towards Steve. They were closing into Times Square when Steve was cut off by more black SUV's. They stopped behind him, the man in the eyepatch looked back at Elizabeth.

"Stay here, I'll handle it." Without waiting for her response he walked out towards Steve.

"Who does he think he is?" Elizabeth asked, watching him talk to Steve.

"That's Director Nick Fury," Coulson answered.

 **Cap's offfically in the game. Let me kow what you think, and I'll write to you guys next week!**


	4. Beatles and Burritos

**Sorry for being MIA, I went from exams to a busy work schedule, things are slowing down now so I promise I'll start updating regularly. I'm glad you guys are liking this story, it might just be my favourite... we'll see...**

Elizabeth watched as Director Fury walked Steve back to the car. Without having to be ordered, Coulson got out and switched to sit in the front as Elizabeth slid over to the other side of the vehicle to let Steve in. Fury sat back behind the wheel and started the car, making a u-turn he headed back to the headquarters. Elizabeth looked out of her window but she could feel Steve staring at her.

She sighed and looked over at him, "yes?"

Steve broke eye contact, obviously embarrassed, "I'm sorry, you're just a really good lookalike to the real Miss Canada."

"That's because she is the real one Cap," Fury cut in.

"Oh and she doesn't like to be called that," Coulson added from the front. Elizabeth could tell Coulson was having fun with her past comments.

"How?" Steve asked.

"Your serum made you stronger, mine seemed to have a little extra kick into it." Elizabeth shrugged.

"And she's lucky. There have been more attempts to recreate the super serum, they didn't turn out as good as you two," Fury said as he drove down into a parking lot.

"You've been alive all this time?" Steve asked.

"For the most part," Elizabeth answered.

"And that's why she's here Cap. To help you transition into this century," Fury parked the car, turned off the engine and turned to face them, "I know this won't be easy, but it ain't impossible either."

"We've got you a car and an apartment," Coulson handed Steve two sets of keys along with an iPhone, "the address is in there."

"In the glass?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, how about I'll take those," Elizabeth took the keys and phone.

"If you need anything our number is in your contacts," Coulson continued.

"That's… a phone?" Steve asked.

"Yeah okay, Agent I'm gonna ask you to stop before you blow his mind," Elizabeth said. Coulson looked as though he didn't realize what was wrong.

"Lieutenant please take the Captain to his new place, teach him the basics so he can survive the night, and you can go from there," Fury said breaking the silence.

"Sure boss, come on Captain," Elizabeth opened her door and stepped out. Steve followed. She held out the car keys, clicking the unlock button as she walked over to the truck that reacted to the keys.

"Uh, Lieutenant," Steve called. His hand was scratching the back of his neck, "I never got your real name."

Elizabeth looked over at him before opening the driver's door, she noticed a hint of shyness in his voice, "They never told you?"

"I guess they never got the chance," Steve admitted.

"It's Elizabeth, Elizabeth Brooks."

The two got into the truck, Elizabeth started the engine, turning the radio on. The broadcaster was talking about the commotion that went down in Times Square, they said that it was probably a publicity stunt for a movie. As Elizabeth pulled out onto the street the radio switched to the latest pop song.

"I'm sorry about earlier Elizabeth," Steve said, breaking the silence between them.

"It's fine. I would have acted the same, maybe even worse. Don't worry about it," Elizabeth looked over at Steve when they hit a red light, giving him reassuring smile to show him she was telling the truth. He nodded, giving her a weak smile as he did. The two went silent again. The pop song filled the space. It was male singer talking about his lover, but he was very vague. He could be talking about anyone. When the song ended the radio announcer reminded his audience how the song he just played hit number one worldwide.

Steve snickered, "so that's music now?"

Elizabeth laughed, "yeah, you picked a great time to wake up. The 70's were a good decade for music. Minus The Beatles breaking up, that was tough." She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that Steve was smiling.

"The Beatles huh?"

"Yeah, I'll let you borrow some of my LP's, just don't get attached to John… or George," her attempt of a joke came out dark. The two were again silent in the truck. Elizabeth swore to herself, trying to focus on finding the parking lot for Steve's new apartment.

"I assume most of my friends are dead…" Steve spoke. Elizabeth wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement but she knew she had to say something. She pulled into a parking pad and turned the engine off.

"Mine are," as the words left her lips she instantly wanted them back, "well you know I made new ones. And then there are my old friends' kids that I've watched grown up that surpassed me…" Her save didn't seem to help, as she saw the hope in Steve's eyes fade she made one final attempt. She reached over and laid her hand on his arm, "if you want you can give me a list of names and I can use SHIELDS computer to check."

He looked down at her arm and then up to her, "thank you, I'd appreciate that."

Hours later Elizabeth entered her apartment to find Wade in the same position she left him. She couldn't tell if he heard her coming and put on his mask or if he just wears it at all times just in case. The soldier was tired. After a long day that she didn't expect coming she was glad that her roommate was a good cook. The smell of burritos pulled her towards the kitchen.

"You're back late," Wade stated.

"You wouldn't believe what SHIELD wants help with," Elizabeth said as she took a bit of one of the burritos that laid in the stove to keep warm.

"They want you to train that new Hulk guy?" Wade asked.

"Nope," Elizabeth answered, her mouth full of a delicious mixture of meat, veggies, and tortilla.

Wade paused the TV, "They want you to babysit Stark?"

"Nada."

Wade jumped up on the couch to sit on the back of it so he could face her. She noticed he was in a white wife beater and boxers with hearts on them. Every inch of him was scar tissue with a heavy red undertone. He never cared for her to see his skin, yet his face was where he crossed the line. "Does it involve aliens?" He guessed again.

"haha, Wade you're never gonna guess!"

"Then tell me it's killing me," he fell down on the floor dramatically reaching out towards her.

Elizabeth beamed, savouring the moment, "SHIELD found Captain Rogers, frozen, alive." She could see Wade's head trying to process what she just said. Then it hit him.

"WHAT!" he jumped up, "CAPTAIN AMERICA IS ALIVE? IT'S A CHRISTMAS FUCKING MIRACLE!"

"Wade it's practically summer," Elizabeth uttered the words in-between laughter.

Wade rushed over to her, grabbing her arm, "is he really super strong? how blue are his eyes? I bet he's a gentleman, was he a gentleman?"

"Wade-"

"OH did you two screw?! Is that why you're late? Maybe he's a gentleman on the streets but a freak in the sheets-"

"Wade!" Elizabeth had to cut him off as he fanboyed, "I'm late because I was teaching him the basics. Stoves and fridges have upgraded dramatically since my time, not to mention the invention of the cell phone."

Wade sighed, "well that's no fun, maybe try tomorrow?"

"Wade I'm not going to try to fuck him!"

"But I need drama, Maria left Dominic and Dominic is just sulking there's no action!"

"Mexican soaps again?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrow.

"I haven't been hired for awhile alright don't judge me."

Before Elizabeth could continue their witty banter her phone chimed, pulling it out of her pocket she saw that it was a text from Steve. It read, "Dear Elizabeth, I wanted to thank you for helping me this evening. I wouldn't be sending this to you if it weren't for your aid. I would like to see you tomorrow. It would be interesting to see how much New York has changed since I've last seen it and I would need a guide. Goodnight, Steve." Elizabeth could feel Wade reading over her shoulder.

Wade squealed, "he's adorable! He texts like a grandpa!"

"That's because he's as old as one," Elizabeth said. She sent Steve a quick response, adding in a reminder that texts aren't as formal as writing letters.

"Okay, I'm off to bed," she stated.

"Gonna teach Steve the ways of sexting?" Wade asked. Elizabeth didn't have to see his face to know that he had a huge smile when he spoke.

"You've been stuck in this apartment too long. Burritos were great, goodnight," she gave Wade a quick hug before heading to her bedroom.


	5. Memory Lane

"Yeah, I think that's it… yeah, thanks… and I don't mean to sound like a bitch but can you have this done by today?… sweet perfect thanks," Elizabeth ended her call as she walked out of her bedroom. She threw her phone on the kitchen table as she put her shirt on. Walking over to the fridge to grab a bite before she had to head out, as she eyed the raspberries she noticed there was a note attached to their box.

"Hey good-looking, got a job this morning so that's why I've been MIA, no need to shed any tears I'm coming back, not sure when though. I'll send you a postcard. I promise to be BERRY good HAHA PUNS! PS. If you don't fuck Steve when I'm gone I just might."

Elizabeth smiled as she popped a raspberry in her mouth. Looking at the clock on the stove she noticed she was running late. She swore under her breath, grabbed her coat and went out the door. Quickly, she came back for the box of raspberries and then went our the door again.

Steve was waiting outside of his apartment while Elizabeth walked towards it. The clothes SHIELD gave Steve fit him nicely, he wore khaki coloured pants and a Yankee's t-shirt. He stood out of place, Elizabeth noticed he was trying too hard to fit in. For some reason, she started to smile.

"Where would we like to start our tour?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not sure, I was thinking Brooklyn?" Steve asked, there was an innocence in his voice that nearly broke Elizabeth's heart.

"I was thinking famous monuments first, ever been to the empire state building?"

"Yeah but I assume it's changed since then," Steve said as he began to walk towards the parking lot.

Elizabeth grabbed his arm to stop him, "Oh no you don't. The only time you should drive is if it's 100% needed around here. If not then we call a cab, I'm sure you can do that?"

Steve nodded, walking to the curb he waved at the taxi but he just zoomed passed. Steve tried again and he got the same results. He walked back to Elizabeth, noticing the smile on her face.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Nothing, you're just way too nice. Here I'll show you," Elizabeth walked to the curb, with one hand making a single wave the other rested on her lips as she let out a loud whistle. The taxi pulled over for her. She looked back to give Steve a smile before opening the door for him.

The two went to the Empire State Building only to have Steve tell Elizabeth all about it. He talked about how when he was a kid he watched it being built, he pointed out the new installations and commented on how some things looked better back in his day. The two ended the visit in the gift shop, Elizabeth pressured Steve to try on the cheesiest shirt she could find. She was waiting outside the change rooms when she got a call back from the SHIELD agent she talked to earlier.

"You got it? … Okay, one's not too bad, who?"

"Elizabeth I'll buy this shirt only if this is the only tourist shirt I have to get today," Steve walked out wearing a shirt that has "Empire Strikes Back" in bold lettering, but instead of Star Wars characters, it had the Empire State building holding a lightsaber fighting King Kong.

Elizabeth couldn't hear him, instead of commenting on the shirt she said, "Agent Carter?"

"What about her?" Steve stepped in front of Elizabeth.

"She's… she's alive" Elizabeth muttered.

Steve insisted on stopping the tour day and going to see her as soon as possible. Elizabeth tried talking him out of it but he wouldn't take no for an answer. Sitting outside of Carter's room Elizabeth went back to the first time she met her. It was at one of Howard Stark's famous parties. He would book the wackiest entertainment, filling his house up with big names that would come no matter what they were up to. Elizabeth would be one of the only people still left when the sun came up, she always helped clean when Howard was either upstairs entertaining a certain female guest or passed out on the couch. But at this party, Elizabeth wasn't alone on the cleaning crew.

Elizabeth was collecting as much champagne glasses as she could when Carter walked into the room, "do you need any help?"

"My record last time was twelve, I tried thirteen but ended up dropping the whole lot, good thing Howard's rich," Elizabeth looked over and noticed who she was talking to. She knew Agent Carter but never met her before. Howard would talk about her from time to time, he'd say that the two girls would get along and should meet, but Elizabeth never wanted to. She knew Carter's relationship with Captain Rogers and always felt a mixture of jealousy and awkwardness towards her. Before one of them could speak Elizabeth's arm muscle involuntarily twitched, causing the champagne glasses to fall. She caught as many as she could but two slipped through her fingers. Carter lunged forward and caught them an inch of the ground.

"Thanks," Elizabeth awkwardly laughed.

"I would get bored too if I was left alone to clean up. Tell me, does it always end up in this state?"

Elizabeth looked around the room, "Nah, this is a cleaner party than usual." The two laughed, breaking the stiffness in the air. They managed to clean up the majority of the house in record time, Elizabeth admitted it was easier with an extra pair of hands. The women ended up in the living room, each lounging on their own couches facing each other.

"I remember when I first heard about you," Carter broke the silence between the two, "the General thought it was a great idea, said that you'd keep Steve in line. By that time I already grew feelings for Steve and I well… it's silly really but I was jealous."

"Really? I was jealous of you! You were the one that had an actual relationship with him, I always knew that ours would just be for show," Elizabeth admitted. The two grew silent again.

"What was he like?" Elizabeth asked, "I mean Captain Rogers… I never got to meet him." A small smile grew on Carter's face, she was looking at the coffee table that separated them but Elizabeth could tell she was deep in a memory.

"He was like no man I've ever met, honest, kind, he had a good heart."

After that party, the two never hung out alone again. Once in a blue moon, it would be the three of them, Howard, Carter, and Elizabeth. Even rarer Howard and Carter would go down memory lane, talking about the late Captain Rogers. Never knowing that he was still alive.

* * *

 **Sorry, I know this is seriously later than promised but I went through major writer's block. I want to take my time on this one because I really want it to come out great. So I promise you I haven't abandoned it, it just not might be a one chapter a week type of story. I hope you guys like it so far, feel free to review follow or favourite as you please!**


	6. Moving On

The first funeral Elizabeth ever attended was her grandfathers. He died when she was eight, and she doesn't remember much of the event. Her grandfather was a popular member of the neighbourhood so the funeral home was packed, Elizabeth was too young to be forced to say anything during the ceremony so in her mind the formalities of it were foggy. What she does remember clear as a bell was her father coming home that evening. Her mother took Elizabeth and her brother home early so he had to stay until every guest left. As he walked into their door he hugged her mother and cried. It was the first time and one of the only times she saw him cry, it wasn't a single masculine tear, he wept. She could see him falling into her mother's arms, giving her all his weight as he dampened her sleeve.

At that time Elizabeth never understood why he cried so much. She missed her grandfather dearly but she didn't feel the need to cry. She didn't understand the concept of lost until she was older. Until she outlived her father, it was then her turn to cry.

Steve walked out from the front door, causing Elizabeth's head to jolt up, she was staring at the carpeted hallway for too long. He looked at her for a short moment and then began walking down the hallway. She stood up and ran after him.

"Steve-"

"I don't want to talk about it," he pushed the elevator button as he spoke, not once looking over at her.

"How bad is she?" She asked in a lighter tone than she's used to. The elevator doors opened and Steve walked inside, pushing the ground floor button before Elizabeth got in the tiny room, the doors began to close but she squeezed in.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," he snapped, a tone that was rare coming from the super soldier. Again he didn't look at her.

Elizabeth grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at her, "no but you need to." She matched his tone, her sappiness quickly fading.

"You don't know-"

"Twenty-seven times. I've gone through this twenty-seven times. I know how you're feeling. There she is, old, she's lived her life yet you still stand, abled bodied. Everyone you knew got to live their lives when you just stand there frozen, watching them pass by." Elizabeth started strong, but the more she talked the weaker she got, her last words were merely a whisper. Her hands fell off of Steve's shoulders, he resumed to looking at the elevator doors.

"At least you got to watch," Steve replied.

"I've outlived my nieces and nephews, soon I'll outlive my great nieces and nephews. I hardly call that the lesser of two evils."

"How do you survive through it all?" Steve looked over at her, his eyes filled with pain.

"Hitting something usually helps."

"I think I know a perfect place to do that."

Steve took Elizabeth to an old boxing gym. He was surprised that it even was still here, a smile grew on his face as he walked around the giant room. There was a boxing ring off to the side, lit by eight round lights hanging above it. The place was empty, the owner lets them in after Steve lied saying that his grandfather Bucky Barnes used to train here. After a while of talking the owner opened the place up, warning them if they messed with anything they'd have to pay for it.

Steve gravitated towards the sandbag, gently pushing it he watched it swing. "Uh huh," Elizabeth said, standing in the ring. She motioned her hand for him to come over to her. Steve obeyed, walking up the short steps and then ducking under the ropes.

"I never stepped foot in here, wasn't allowed. People thought I'd get killed," he admitted.

"Well, I promise I won't kill you," Elizabeth smirked. She raised her heels, giving the balls of her feet all her weight. As she raised her fists to her face Steve did the same.

"You really want to do this?" He asked.

"Worried I'm the better super soldier?" Elizabeth threw a right hook. Steve grabbed it out of the air, as they made eye contact Elizabeth noticed his smile. "Not even a little," He replied.

Steve threw a cross which Elizabeth ducked, responding with a jab. The two kept throwing moves back and forth, ducking or moving out of the way from each one until Steve threw a combo and the later caught Elizabeth's jaw. Instantly Steve lowered his hands and stepped closer, "are you okay?" The power of Steve's punch was like nothing Elizabeth has felt before, she smiled, "I'm great!" She surprised Steve with a roundhouse kick, yet Steve managed to catch it, tripping Elizabeth. She grabbed his Yankees shirt so he ended up going down with her. On top of her, Steve smiled, "I think I win." Elizabeth pulled him down, causing his hands to post himself up, she then hooked her foot onto his leg and her hand onto his arm. Pushing her hip she caused him to fall on one side, switching the two's positions. "Almost," Elizabeth said. The two sat there, catching their breath.

"How do you feel?" Elizabeth asked.

"Better," Steve said with a smile, "Thank you."

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" A voice came from the other side of the room. Nick Furry walked over to the ring as the two stood up.

"How did you know we were here?" Steve asked.

"I'm not one on trusting strangers, you two are strangers to me right now, but you can change that."

"With what? Trust falls?" Elizabeth asked.

Fury walked over to them, the two met him halfway, stepping out of the ring. He took a folder out from under his arm and offered it to them. Elizabeth took it and opened it, a picture of a blue cube was inside.

"Hydra's secret weapon," Steve stated.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs." Fury answered Steve's next question before he had time to ask it.

"Let me guess, you lost it?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's called Loki. He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know." It was obvious that Fury was talking to Steve, but he then looked at Elizabeth, "we want to work with you, despite your gray history. We think you'd be a great asset in making the world a better place." The two soldiers looked at each other, without talking they agreed to help. Fury took their silence as a yes and started walking out.

"There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment. Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?" He asked.

Memories of the blue cube flashed in Steve's mind, "You should have left it in the ocean." Fury gave him a single nod and proceeded to walk away.

Elizabeth ran after him, "how big is this? Are you going to recruit Tony?"

"I got a guy headed over to his place now if you're thinking he'll have trouble he can use your persuasion." Fury watched as Elizabeths eyes looked behind him, looking over at Steve collecting their things.

"No, he'll say yes. I should stick with the old timer." Elizabeth said.

"You're working in the big leagues now Lieutenant, I hope you're up for it."

Elizabeth shrugged, "I can handle it."

* * *

 **Finally moving into Avengers territory, the more I wirte the more excited I get which I believe is a good sign. Please let me know if you're excited too. Enjoy, and I'll write to you soon :)**


End file.
